


Discipline

by madeintahiti



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 11:38:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17600636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeintahiti/pseuds/madeintahiti
Summary: Arthur knew he was gonna be met with hell when he finally arrived back at camp, more specifically, was gonna be met with hell by Dutch.





	Discipline

Arthur knew he was gonna be met with hell when he finally arrived back at camp, more specifically, was gonna be met with hell by Dutch.

  
He knew from the start the job seemed sketchy at best but it was one of the best leads they had in awhile and with camps funds and supplies running on empty he didn’t have any better ideas than the ones Kieran had conjured up.

Kieran approached him earlier in the week with a tip on a small O’Driscoll camp toward the east. A couple members of the rival gang had a apparently stolen a large wagon that was taking supplies to a nearby town and hid it up in a bit of secluded woods so it would be secured until the rest of the gang regrouped before moving on again. From what Kieran was telling him it sounded as if only a few gang members were in the camp protecting it and they had a short window of time in order to ride down, stealthily take out the rival gang members protecting the supplies (Kieran made sure to stress the stealth portion), steal the stolen wagon, and ride it back up to camp.

It sounded a solid enough plan but Arthur was dubious with proceeding, despite Kieran’s multiple attempts to reassure him.

“ I just don’t see why any O’Driscoll in his right mind would leave such large a wagon with that amount of supplies on it with so few men to protect it.” Arthur sighed around his cigarette, “It just don’t make much sense to me.”

“It don’t have to make much sense, Arthur! I mean...everyone has gotta mess up sooner or later right?” Kieran replied, “Besides, sense or not this is the only lead we’ve had in weeks and we’d both have to be fools to not go after it.”

“Well I already am a fool, Kieran, but I don’t know I’m that much a fool to believe there will be that few men. Now if we were taking more folk then maybe-”

Kieran promptly cut Arthur off, “I told you Arthur, we can’t take no more people with us, it could risk giving us away. Listen, I know you’re concerned but I don’t know what else we could do. Things are running real low around here and-’

“I know a few other things we could do,” Arthur looked at the burning end of the cigarette in his hand before tossing it on the ground and extinguishing it with the toe of his boot, “but I don’t wanna seem unfair to ya’ with this job. I've already given ya enough shit for not pulling your weight around here.”

“So does that mean?”

“Let’s ride out as soon as it’s dark.”

 

Damn the O’Driscolls and damn himself for believing this could be anything other than a goddamn mess.

Kieran had been right about the large wagon hidden within the woods and about the few protecting said wagon, but he was wrong about them being the only men around to protect it. As their luck would have it another 8-10 men (could have been more but Arthur couldn’t get a good look before shouting at Kieran to abandon the wagon and run back to the horses) started to surround the wagon as they took it out of the woods.

Arthur wasn’t one to run from a fight but he knew when the odds were against him and he wasn’t about to put Kieran and himself at risk over one wagon full of goods that weren’t even theirs to begin with.

“Jesus...do you think we lost them?’ Kieran breathed as he turned back to face Arthur and holstered his pistol.

“Yeah, I think so. It’d be difficult to continue to follow us in the dark like this.” Arthur responded, finally feeling able to breath once more.

“Shit. Listen, Arthur, I know this was my lead and my idea and I just...wanna apologize now. I should’ve listen to ya from the start and I just-”

“Kieran, let’s just get back to camp. Save your apologizes, you know you fucked up, it’s fine.”

“I…” Kieran paused for a brief moment “Alright.”

They rode in silence for about 15 minutes before breaching through the thick trees of the woods they were in and finally seeing the moonlight properly once again as it hit the dirt road in front of them.

“Well, as least we got some light now. It was dense as hell in there and holy shit-” Kieran gasped.

“Jesus what is it? You see someone else?” Arthur replied, hand going to rest above his pistol as he scanned the area.

“W-what? No, it’s no one, it’s, Arthur, did you see your arm?”

“My arm?” Arthur looked down at the arm Kieran was pointing to and saw a large, nasty looking bullet wound in his upper bicep, “Well shit.”

“Did you not feel that?”

“I was a bit preoccupied with getting that O’Driscoll off of you and riding the hell out of there to notice” but since it was now pointed out to him Arthur could feel the burn of the bullet wound and smell the coppery scent of his own blood in the air, “Kieran I’m gonna need ya’ to help me with this before we get back to camp.”

“A-Arthur I ain’t ever tended to a bullet wound before I-” Kieran stammered as Arthur unbuttoned his shirt and took his left arm out of his shirt sleeve.

“ Well guess today you’re gonna have to learn.” Arthur rummaged around in the satchel on his hip for a bandage, alcohol (to drink and to disinfect), and a pair of tweezers and handed them to Kieran, “I mean, I can do it myself but it’ll take a hell of a lot longer.”

Kieran reluctantly took hold of the equipment Arthur handed over to him.

“I really should have listened to you earlier.”

 

Dutch always knew first when something went south and it should of come as no surprise to Arthur that he was the first one to approach him and Kieran when they arrived in the early morning hours when it was still dark and no one else was up except for those few on guard, and of course, Dutch himself.

“Now where the hell have you boys been?” Dutch questioned in an aggravated whisper, as to not wake anyone else in the camp.

Kieran stuttered as he tried to answer, “W-well uh we-”

“Got in a small fight with a couple O’Driscolls we ran across while hunting.” Arthur lied, “Rode for awhile to lose them.”

Dutch eyed Arthur as he dismounted and hitched his horse next to the others and put a hand on his shoulder to turn the younger man around in order to face him.

“If it was a ‘small fight’ then why is there a goddamn bullet hole in your arm, Arthur?”

“Happened fast and we got a bit overwhelmed, it’s fine, Kieran took care of it for me.” Arthur went to shrug out of Dutch’s hold but instead his grip tightened, “Ain’t nothin’ but a scratch, Dutch.”

“Kieran, you go back to your tent. And as for you Arthur…” Dutch turned back to Arthur, grip still firm, “Follow me.”

 

“Now son, why don’t you tell me exactly why it is that you were lying and what it was that you and Kieran really rode out for in the middle of the goddamn night without telling me?” Dutch said, as he leaned against the pole in the middle of his tent crossing his arms, “And make it short as I am not in the most pleasant of moods right now Arthur.”

Arthur huffed as closed the tent flap behind him and sat down on a chair across from Dutch next to the worn bookcase he kept on the opposing side of the tent.

“Kieran...he had a lead. It wasn’t the most solid lead but it was the best we had in damn near three weeks, Dutch. He spotted some O’Driscoll boys taking a stolen wagon full of supplies to a hidden location down in the woods and overheard that some of the gang split off. We were gonna bring the wagon back before they regrouped but-” Arthur rubbed his hands on his jeans and sighed.

“But?” Dutch repeated.

“But it didn’t go as planned, hell Dutch, couldn’t you just put that together from the way I look?”

“Kieran didn’t seem so scathed from this encounter it seems.”

“Because I was quick, Dutch. They had him at one point but I got him before they could do any real damage.”

Dutch breathed in heavily as he rubbed at his brow, “You said the lead didn’t seem solid...why did you go through with it?”

“I already told ya’, it was the first bit of information we had gotten in weeks and it felt more foolish to ignore it than to go after it. Trust me Dutch, I know it was dumb as hell but we’ve been running low here and Kieran and I-”

“Why didn’t you tell me at least?” Dutch asked in a softer tone than the one he had been using previously as he step closer toward Arthur, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I-” Arthur breathed in, “I don’t know. I didn’t wanna bother no one I suppose and I guess…”

“It was reckless, Arthur. I don’t wanna see my best man becoming reckless…” Dutch was close enough now so that he could gently cup Arthur’s face, “You could have died out there, Arthur.”

Arthur sighed and leaned into Dutch’s touch, “I know I know Dutch I just-” he went quiet as he felt Dutch’s hold on his jaw suddenly tighten into a vice like grip.

“I don’t think you’ve fully grasped the severity of the situation you put yourself in, my dear boy.” Dutch forced Arthur’s head up until he met his gaze, “I think some discipline is in order here, don’t you?”

Arthur was silent for a few moments as he processed just what Dutch meant by _discipline_ and finally released the breath he had been holding in.

“Y-Yes...sir.” Arthur breathed as Dutch released the grip he had on his already sore jaw.

“That’s my boy.” Dutch replied and gave Arthur a gentle pat on the side of his cheek without the blooming bruise and shrugged off his waistcoat, “Now, strip and lie across my lap, and be quick, I’m not in the mood to be kept waiting around tonight.”

Arthur complied with Dutch and quickly began stripping off his various belts and gun holsters, then followed suit by clipping off his suspenders and unbuttoning his shirt. He kicked off his boots and then swiftly undid his pants and pulled them down to his ankles before kicking them off to the side. He briefly paused at his underwear before finally removing them and giving them a toss towards the rest of his clothes. He suddenly became aware of how exposed he felt in comparison to Dutch who was still fully dressed, minus his waistcoat.

His heart had already to begun pick up it’s pace as he walked over to Dutch and positioned himself across his lap. Dutch breathed in heavily as he laid his large palm on the small of Arthur’s back, the contrast of his cool, metal rings sending a chill up Arthur’s spine.

“You’re gonna count every strike, son, and I will only stop once I believe you have fully understood the lesson I am trying to teach you.” Dutch moved his hand down onto the soft swell of Arthur’s ass, “Do you understand?”

“Yes.”

“Yes what, Arthur?” Dutch gave a quick swat to Arthur’s rear and listened to his small gasp of surprise.

“Yes sir.”

“Thank you. Now, count, I will be listening.”

With that came a swift smack onto Arthur’s exposed end followed by a sharp intake of breath as Arthur tried to muffle any noise attempting to come out of him.

“O-One” Arthur choked out.

“Very good.” Dutch cooed as he used his other hand to pet Arthur affectionately on the head, “Keep track for me.”

Again Dutch delivered another strike to Arthur’s ass, leaving a red imprint where two white lines marked where his rings were at on his hand.

“Two!” Arthur exclaimed and then quickly went to bite his knuckles in an attempt to quiet himself. He was already embarrassed with how this whole situation turned out and didn’t need the further embarrassment of someone waking and coming to check on the noise coming from their boss' tent.

This time Dutch gave him three more smacks in quick succession, giving Arthur little time to prepare himself for each hit

“S-Shit.” Arthur swore as he felt each hit to his rear vibrate through his entire body, his cock now starting to harden as he rutted against Dutch’s clothed thighs with every strike to his bottom, “Five.”

“Doing so well for me my boy.” Dutch lovingly ran his hand over Arthur’s ass and gave a soft squeeze to one of his reddening cheeks which elicited a soft groan from the man on his lap, “But we’re not done yet, keep going.”

Another three strikes came to his rear in rapid succession like before, each one starting to sting more than the last, Arthur felt tears beginning to form at the corner of his eyes from the pain in his ass and the feeling of his cock trapped between his stomach and Dutch’s thighs.

“Dammit.” Arthur cursed into the sheets of the cot underneath him, “E-Eight?”

Dutch gave an acknowledging hum and leaned down to place a soft kiss in between Arthur’s shoulder blades, “A little more. You can take it.”

A groan came from Arthur as Dutch slipped a finger in between his cheeks to gently tease around his hole, causing him to grind his cock down hard against Dutch, trying to get a sense of relief.

Any feeling of pleasure was quickly undone when Dutch removed his teasing finger and delivered another swift strike across Arthur’s rear, causing him to cry out in surprise and groan back into his hand, tears were now dripping freely onto the fabric below him and started to puddle and dampen the cot.

“F-fuck I don’t…I don’t think, Dutch I can’t-” Arthur breathed heavily into the bedding, “ It’s too much.”

“Shh my boy you’re alright.” Dutch whispered by Arthur’s ear, giving a light kiss on one of his closed eyes and ran his hand through his soft hair, “One more, you can do that for me Arthur, can’t you?”

Arthur sniffed and took in a shaky breath, “Y-Yes.”

That was all the confirmation Dutch needed before giving Arthur that last slap across his bottom before he swiftly pulled Arthur up on his lap in order to face him, mindful of his tender rear and began peppering soft kisses across Arthur’s face and chest.

“Oh my boy, my sweet boy, you did so well for me.” Dutch praised as he ran his hands up Arthur’s back and held him up, “You took your punishment so well.”

Arthur found it difficult to speak as Dutch praised him and continued to kiss his face, neck, and chest. He leaned into the feeling of Dutch’s large hands roaming across his back and tightened his grip on the front fabric of his shirt, afraid he would fall if he didn’t hold on.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry Dutch I should of-” Arthur inhaled deeply, “I should have told you, I was a damn fool and I-”

“Shhh.” Dutch cut him off with a quick kiss to his lips, “I know Arthur, I know. I accept your apology, I know you won’t do it again.”

Arthur groaned when suddenly Dutch took his aching cock in his ring clad hand and began to slowly stroke him.

“And I’d say you’re more than due for a reward now.” Dutch gave a soft nip at Arthur’s neck, “You’ve been a good boy, and you should get something for behaving, hmm?”

The only response he got from Arthur was a loud gasp as he bit down on his neck followed by the quick thrust of his hips up into Dutch’s hand.

“I shall take that as a yes. “ Dutch chuckled and gently slid Arthur off his lap and onto the cot underneath them, “Lie back for me.”

Arthur let his head fall onto the pillow beneath him and hissed at the feeling of the sheets rubbing against the sensitive skin on his ass. He watched as Dutch leaned over to pull open the drawer of the side table next to the cot and retrieve a small glass bottle full of some type of oil (Arthur never did bother to ask what it was). Dutch laid the small bottle beside Arthur and himself and pulled the cork out and poured a generous amount into his left hand and pulled one of Arthur’s legs up so it rested on top of his broad shoulder.

“Relax for me, my dear boy.” Dutch whispered as he slowly sunk in his first finger deep into Arthur.

Arthur inhaled deeply at the feeling of Dutch beginning to prep him and went to reach for his cock only to have Dutch suddenly remove the finger from his ass and take hold of Arthur’s wrist and pin it to his side.

“This is a reward, which I am more than willing to provide, but I still expect you to listen to me, son.” Dutch said as he removed his grip and ran his hand down Arthur’s tensed thigh, “Don’t touch yourself, is this understood?”

Arthur exhaled sharply and sunk his head deeper into the pillow, “Yes.”

“Good boy.” Dutch praised, and this time sunk two fingers into Arthur without warning, curling them up to rub against the sensitive nerves within, chuckling as he watched Arthur’s expression go from annoyed to pure bliss, “That’s it.”

Arthur groaned as Dutch repeatedly rubbed up inside him with those long and thick fingers of his. His ass was burning from the “discipline” he received earlier but it only added to the intense feeling building up in his gut. His cock was hard against his stomach, leaking and he needed _more_.

“D-Dutch I…” he gasped as Dutch entered a third finger into him, “I need something else, please.”

“Now-” Dutch laughed softly, “Who am I deny you when you use such good manners, hmm?”

Dutch removed his fingers much to Arthur’s dismay as he quickly undid his belt and pulled his pants down just enough to remove his own hardened cock from their confines. Pouring more oil into his hand he covered his cock and lined it up with Arthur’s entrance.

“Breathe, my boy.” Dutch instructed and slowly began to push into Arthur, earning a punched out moan from the younger man below him, “Mmm, taking me so well as usual, Arthur.”

All Arthur could respond with was a deep groan as he felt Dutch enter him fully, balls touching his ass and his breath warm on his neck. Dutch stayed stationary for a few moments as he ran his hands along the muscular calves that were hooked over his shoulders and gave Arthur a soft kiss on the lips.

“I-I’m fine, Dutch.” Arthur whispered, “Please, just...move.”

“Oh I know you’re fine, Arthur” Dutch replied as he began to slowly thrust his hips in and out of Arthur, “Just savoring the moment is all.”

Another thrust had Arthur grasping at the sheets beneath him and moaning with every movement. Dutch decided the current pace was far too slow for the both of them and began driving his hips into Arthur at a fastened speed, hard enough to hear the slap of exposed skin and to make the cot creak beneath them. The force of which Dutch thrusted into him mixed with the sheets rubbing against his ass had the sensitive skin on fire but it only added to the feeling of bliss Arthur was in. Every now and then his cock brushed against Dutch’s stomach and it took every bit of willpower he had to not grab his cock and finish himself off right there.

“Please, Dutch, I’m…” Arthur inhaled deeply as Dutch brush against the sensitive spot inside him again, “I’m close I’m not sure-”

Dutch cut him off with a hard and deep kiss, “Shh, I know my boy I know, just a little longer.”

Dutch released Arthur’s thighs and let his legs fall back down onto the cot, this time choosing to grip his hips and use them as leverage to thrust in even deeper, “Almost there, you’re doing so good for me Arthur, always so good for me.”

The praise went right to his cock and he gasped as Dutch roughly thrust in and out of him at an almost brutal pace. It was too much for Arthur, everything was hypersensitive and his cock was so hard it was bordering on painful, he felt he would explode unless he had some kind of relief. Dutch leaned his head down to share another deep kiss with Arthur, this time choosing to nip at his lower lip.

“Always so good, Arthur.” Dutch whispered into Arthur’s ear as he finally took his aching cock in his ring adorned hand, “Come for me now”.

That was all Arthur needed. Dutch stroked him three times before he was coming hard onto his stomach and Dutch's hand, heart pounding in his ears and limbs shaking as if he were out in a winter storm. He felt Dutch still and thrust sharply a few times into Arthur, finishing inside and groaning as he carefully pulled out.

Dutch ran his hand over Arthur’s heaving chest and stomach as he waited for the younger man to come down from his high.

“You look so beautiful like this, Arthur.” Dutch said as his eyes connected with Arthur’s, “It truly is something quite poetic.”

Arthur chuckled, “Can always rely on you to turn something into poetry, Dutch.”

Dutch smiled as he rose up off of the cot and walked across the room to retrieve the wash basin and cloth he had.

“Stay there.” Dutch commanded as Arthur attempted to sit up, “Not much of a gentleman if I don’t clean you up after, hm?”

“Can’t argue with that.” Arthur replied as he laid back down onto the cot and rested his head on a pillow. Dutch placed the basin on the side table and dipped the cloth in before ringing it out and gently cleaning Arthur’s stomach and thighs, being mindful of his tender bottom and sensitive cock. Once he was satisfied with his clean up work he fished out a cooling balm he had in his trouser pocket.

“Hosea gave this to me after the few times I burned myself while attempting to light my pipe.” he chuckled softly, “I haven’t burnt myself on that since I was in my twenties yet he insists on making sure I keep some on my person.”

Arthur hissed softly as Dutch applied the balm to his ass but sighed as the effects of it began to ease the burn from earlier, “Who woulda guessed it’d have another purpose?”

“I can assure you I’m not the only man to use it outside of it’s intended purpose.” Dutch screwed the lid back onto the tin and sat it next to the wash basin, “I’m sure Hosea is well aware of that too.”

“Can’t nothin’ get past him.”

“He and I are the same in that regard.”

Dutch then removed his boots and set them neatly down at the end of the cot and unbuttoned his shirt and laid it on the stool near the end of the cot where he had placed his boots. Tapping Arthur’s thighs he gestured for Arthur to roll onto his side to make room for the both of them. Settling down next to Arthur he wrapped his arms around the smaller man and rubbed small circles into his lower back as he rested his chin on top of his head.

“I love you, Arthur.” Dutch suddenly said, breaking the quiet they were laying in, “You do know that?”

“What-” Arthur raised his head to look at the older man, who was looking at him with a softened expression, “Of course I do, Dutch. And ya know I love you. Always.”

Dutch gave a gentle smile to Arthur and tenderly kissed his forehead, “Rest up son, I don’t want you too tired in the morning now.”

Arthur nodded as he moved closer into Dutch’s hold around him and buried his head in the crook of Dutch’s neck and breathed in deeply as he felt himself and Dutch drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time since I wrote so I hope this was semi decent. Also, I have never written any type of sex scene in my life so this was quite the journey.


End file.
